mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Terezi Pyrope
Blindness/Zodiac connection I added a note about how her blindness corresponds to her zodiac theme. The symbology association runs as thus: Libra -> scales ->justice -> blind women. If anyone can think of a better way to phrase that then be my guest. 05:53, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Libra>Scales>Blind Justice? Make appropriate sense. It's OK I guess. By the way, sign next time. -- Bommster 14:30, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Mirror Image Should it be noted that CG and GC are practically mirror images just of a different gender?MrChemyCal 19:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) This would suggest that the DNA idea is sound. In that case, you'd have to prove that other names are affected by this as well. GT and TG - John's old name and Dave then would have to be differently gendered, which they are not. above: G and T don't go together. as so: C=G G=C A=T A=U T=A T DOES NOT EQUAL U. Kay? (mrchemycal) You can note it, but I don't know if it really means anything. Kbmr 19:26, March 4, 2010 (UTC) If that's the case, can you draw any conclusions from your DNA rage? Kbmr 12:25, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, I can't see anything. ---- Where did the image of GC with the shoes come from? I've never seen an image of her standing up. Wondering the same thing. Also, I am deeply in love with this troll, and thats really all there is to say on the matter 17:45, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ...? After John avoids his death, GC seems to have since shown remorse for her actions and claimed she felt awful for 'killing' him; even helping him through the second gate into the Land of Light and Rain to earn his trust. Whether this is yet ''another trolling attempt remains to be seen, although according to Rose this has caused a serious fuck up in the game which may cause them to fail unless they fix it somehow.'' When the hell did Rose say this? I don't think anybody has said anything like this in reference to that specific thing. Majutsukai 04:34, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Strife Specibus Probably canekind? Since she carries a cane of the type typically used by the blind (best seen on this recent page) and canekind was on the Kind Abstrata recognizer 20:24, June 18, 2010 (UTC) That's the most popular theory, yeah. But a theory is just a theory. Majutsukai 02:15, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I'd be willing to believe either that or knifekind (wild theory based off the knife Here )--Judgericand 03:33, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Not all of the Strife Specibi have been shown in the Kind Abstrata, Gamzee's clubkind isn't in there. Golfclubkind is, but that is not what he has. -Loverdesang 4:46, June 19, 2010 (UTC) And canekind has been confirmed. Drunken Lemur 22:31, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Kernelsprite It would seem to me that all the trolls will have some animal they will prototype their kernelsprite with. Something at least that has something to do with their zodiac sign. I believe Terezi will have some sort of lizard/dragon seeing as the lizard is a libra animal, and from the fact that she has an affinity for dragons and scales. I was at first thinking it would be a bird, and the house in the trees (epic!) would have helped that theory, but now I'm leaning towards lizards. - Loverdesang 4:43, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah if you look at this picture you can clearly see some prototyped imps with wings and tails, indicating some sort of prototyping with a dragon. (Also there are some 4-eyed crab-protoyped imps in that picture). Moss. 09:33, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Why is there so much speculation going on on this page? We have the forums for that. O.o I think the discussion page is for discussion of the article. Majutsukai 21:30, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I have yet to grace the forums with my illustrious personage, hence the discussion page acts as a good sounding board for ideas that may or may not end up in the article. Moss. 20:29, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Synesthesia? Would she actually be characterized as having Synesthesia? Synesthesia is the experience of two concurrent senses even though one is absent. Terezi's "condition" is more like experiencing single senses in ways that are physically impossible (light is not sensed through one's tongue or nose). ---dky 17:30, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I've always considered synesthesia to be due to crossing over of senses in the brain, ie. receiving signals from the ears in the area of the brain responsible for vision, hence being able to "see" sound. Terezi therefore fits this diagnosis of synesthesia. Moss. 20:25, June 25, 2010 (UTC) No, that's wrong. dky is right, what Terezi has is NOT synesthesia. Yes, some people with synesthesia are able to "see" sound, but they still have to have both their sense of hearing and sight to do so. If someone with synesthesia was able to taste colors, like Terezi, they'd have to be able to see as well. There's some "crossing over", as you put it--the signals recieved when seeing colors cross over into taste--but this doesn't mean the person is using their sense of taste to perceive colors. They're just receiving feedback in a sense separate from the one doing the actual perceiving. What Terezi does is not physically possible, and definitely not synesthesia. Well, if it isn't Synesthesia, is there even a word to describe her condition? I kinda need to know, its for a book I'm writing. 04:12, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :There isn't a word to describe her ability, the best way to describe it would be as a fictional form of synesthesia, Heroes (as in the TV show if you ever saw it) had a person with a similar ability to Terezi where they could see sound (despite being deaf) and I think the name given to the ability was enhanced synesthesia. The Light6 04:51, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I do have synesthesia, and trust me Terezi does not have synesthesia. >> Well, not all synesthesia is alike. One person I read about has a form of synesthesia where she experiences colours as scents (this is what brought me to this talkpage). Synesthesia is just the mixing of two senses or concepts, like grapheme/color or speech/taste. That's like saying "I've eaten cheese before, and this 'blue cheese' doesn't tase like cheese". You are basing your assumption on one experience, but there are several different varieties. 23:13, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Could those people see? NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 16:17, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure most people with synesthesia can see. From what I understand, while they're all different, it boils down to "crossed wires for no reason", rather than compensating for any lack of senses. 05:00, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Symbol?? Why is her symbol there, I thought it wa agreed that only god tier trolls/kids would get them. :I don't know who made that rule, but Terezi has been pretty well-associated with her mind symbol in recent updates. So... why not? --DarthEinstein 23:06, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Terezi crying Can we add her from this page to her infobox, or do we not add things like that? I am the wizard its me 11:55, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :We don't add things like that. The Light6 12:17, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Ah. That's what I thought. I am the wizard its me 12:39, March 31, 2012 (UTC) 413 Is it just me who noticed that Terezi's numeral-letter replacements correspond with the ìmportant numeral? MadHatter121 18:54, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I think we noticed that months ago, friend. experimentalDeity 19:09, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Only the page makes no reference to it. I looked up and down but no sight of it. MadHatter121 19:29, April 24, 2012 (UTC) 413 does though. Chezrush 19:39, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Her infobox section talks about her quirk, and it links to 413. bitterLime 19:48, April 24, 2012 (UTC) 413 are the numbers of the blind prophets, which Terezi says is the intent behind her typing quirk. Relationships Shouldn't her (probably unrequited) kismesitude with gamzee be added to the relations section in the infobox, considering she showed black feelings for him in the 5x showdown combo? 18:34, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :There is eternally ongoing debate about who the feelings shown in that flash refer to. I think the theory that seems most consistent with the known facts is that the trolls are trying to work out what Karkat's relationship with Gamzee is, not expressing their own feelings about Gamzee. So Terezi thinks it's kismesissitude, Kanaya attempts to auspicetise, and Sollux thinks it's vacillation – all of them turn out to be incorrect in their expectations :This is canon now. Just sayin'. 23:17, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Dead/Alive I know this hasn't been confirmed, but could Terezi be considered dead as of this point in time? Firstly, her text 'bubble' has been black (http://graveexcitement.tumblr.com/post/32356939480) Her eyes are constantly covered (Her eyes could be white) and her hood was pulled down in the second flash that introduced pre-scratch troll ancestors her hood was pulled down over her face. 23:27, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :It's an interesting theory, but we'd need more direct evidence before we recategorise her. Because while we could make a "speculated to be dead" section, we have a ridiculous variety of deadness attributes as it is :I highly doubt she is dead. The black bubble has been use before with characters who were alive at the time, such as Equius and Karkat. Also, why would she be dead? So far nothing has been revealed about anything that could have caused her death, and I don't think she'd be the type to kill herself. 21:24, September 27, 2012 (UTC) RE relationship with Dave: Is it possible to have this added to the to the section of her page, re: her relationship with Dave. When discussing Terezi's newly revealed kismesitude with Gamzee, Rose mentions that she is concerned for how Dave would take the fact that Terezi was dating somebody else "on the side", confirming (in conjunction to Terezi stating that Dave hadn't broken up with her), that the two are linked in some quadrant: matepspritship by elimination. And change the note in her infobox to confirmed. It seems almost foolish to continue denying it. Moxrox (talk) 08:11, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :It seems you are mistaking implied information for explicit information. Which is definitely foolish. Yes, it seems almost certain, but this is Hussie we're dealing with. And it's possible that Dave could be concerned for Terezi's relationships even if he isn't in one with her. :Also, don't remove other people's posts Name reference Could Terezi also be a reference to the blind Paralympic athlete Terezinha Guilhermina? I stumbled across this by accident, I was looking up images of Terezi's glasses, and Terezinha's name showed up into the search bar, so I looked her up, and well, came here to get everybodies opinion. No actually terezi means libra like karkat means cancer. 14:47, March 20, 2013 (UTC) GOLD3N V4LL3Y K4N4Y4. - User:1morey January 21, 2013 9:56 AM (EST) New picture? Should the main/default image in the infobox be "eyes" Terezi (as the image is currently labeled) now that she's regained her sight? Bubblecamera (talk) 14:27, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm no expert, but I think not. The original Terezi is the default because that just seems to be how it goes. The original is the default. 23:27, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Terezi is NOT a Sociopath! The places where she's called sociopathic and psychopathic really bother me. Terezi is neither of those things! A sociopath is defined as "a person ... whose behavior is antisocial, often criminal, and who lacks a sense of moral responsibility or social conscience."Terezi's commitment to jusice iss what makes her Terezi! And, true, sometimes she can show it in iffy ways - such as getting alternate-John and coinflip-Dave killed, but she always feels bad when people needlessly die by her hand! (As shown by her tearful outburst at the death of coinflip-Dave, and her years-long regret for having to kill Vriska - someone who PRETTY OBVIOUSLY NEEDED TO BE KILLED in order to save everyone else.) TwoRefined (talk) 17:42, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :Ugh this article is so outdated now, and I'm sure it's not the only one. Definitely something to look at, thank you. 04:32, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Terezi and Latula=Dave and Bro I feel Terezis relationship with Latula was made to mirrior that of Dave and his bro's. Latula being bro and Terezi being Dave. Dave and Terezi both seek to prove they are better then their older equivalent in whatever is the primary aspect (I.E. Irony and being disabled but still being awesome). Dave and Terezi also both eventually realise that instead of fighting with Bro or Latula they can just move on and become/go on being their own person. This relationship is hinted to with the glasses (I know it sounds like a stretch) with the alernating pattern of one person wearing rounded and the other wearing pointed. The3rdplayer (talk) 17:03, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Terezi's Libra(?) Colour On page 3428, Terezi's symbol is coloured black, even though it's supposed to be teal. Is this just an oversight? Or was it on purpose? Just say yes to one or the other; no spoilers please. 23:18, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :Neither, really? It's basically meaningless, the symbols were just occasionally stylized as black in the chat client bubbles early on. 03:38, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Recent terezi change Hello there I was the one who made the change to the terezi page involving the red shoes (I did not yet have an account in which I made one minutes later). As I stated in the summary she has had red shoes throughout the comic as can be seen on her introduction page, Atomic juggalo back-breaker page, and many images throughout the wikia that she is shown wearing red shoes. Also as of now there is no firm evidence stating she took Jades shoes. So while it is cute for terezi to go visit Daves body taking her shoes would make no sense when she has red shoes--Happygate (talk) 18:38, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :Did you read my edit summary? We're all well aware Terezi has red shoes, it isn't a secret. But Jade also has red shoes, and there's a visible difference on from Terezi's normal shoes, namely that they appear sparkly like Jade's. 20:50, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey man I'm sorry about getting to you so late as for I haven't had internet access. I know in the new update that she is confirmed to have her shoes but for the time being I thought it would be best if it didn't state that. Thank you for being patient --Happygate (talk) 18:31, November 14, 2014 (UTC) cr1m1n4l cr1m1n4l Funny, it doesn't say that one of Terezi's (Iggy's) song is cr1m1n4l cr1m1n4l. :The Land of Fans and Music albums are unofficial, so tracks from them aren't counted Knights love interest There is stated that the ones who love Terezi, were both Knights, and her lusus is a dragon. The two Knights have also their own relation to the color red, what is the favourite color of Terezi (Dave having red text, Karkat having red blood). Should we add that or is that already added? The red dragon is the dragon of the apocalypse, but that is not important I guess(Feel free to ignore this statement). NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 18:47, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :that's an odd revelation, but yeah... she was raised by a dragon, and she likes knights... I'm not sure if that specifically was meant to allude to anything... but what I do feel is note worthy is her preference to the color red and how both her knights were red (in a sense... not sure how to word it). Whohoohuwhu (talk) 20:47, December 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I thought that was already in the article, about the red? Maybe not. Anyway, her third Knight is her dancestor who.... well actually, yeah, technically she has a notable amount of red too. 07:22, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::yeah I thought that part was noted, but not the whole red knights thing Whohoohuwhu (talk) 21:48, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Shouldn't this be something for the class page? NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 10:36, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Quote does anyone think Terezi's quote from the recent update, "W3 M4K3 OUR OWN LUCK (4ND YOU'R3 4BOUT TO PROV3 TH4T)" might be a better one to put in her infobox? —''LisaGarland'' ❤ 21:25, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :I like that a lot... and considering she's not blind anymore it's due for a change... I'm going to do it Whohoohuwhu (talk) 21:50, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Honestly, I was thinking the same thing. Hell, I'll do it now. EDIT: Ah, wait, you already did, I see. 23:24, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::: =p Whohoohuwhu (talk) 19:24, December 16, 2014 (UTC) password pages in infobox So, two things: 1. Should the password input pages really count as terezi's pesterlogs? I get that their notes are written in terezi's "voice," but they aren't actually instances of her talking to anyone, just notes for new readers. They aren't actual conversations that ever happen in canon. They aren't even labeled "pesterlog," just "P4SSWORD H1NT" 2. If I'm wrong and they count, we should only count the page once. It's actually always the same page with the same url, it just links to different pages for different passwords. The repeated ????? in the list seem absurd. Sign Yes, again something about Terezi and her sign, but yeah. I found out that in this page is stated that the Chinese version of the sign Libra is the Dragon. Should we add that to her trivia, seeing Terezi is fond of dragons? 12:50, January 4, 2015 (UTC) : This would be good, but I can find virtually no other sources to support this, except that "the modern constellation Libra is located within the eastern quadrant of the sky, which is symbolized as the Azure Dragon of the East" 'from here. Except the Azure Dragon page has no references to libra at all. And on the page you linked the link for Dragon actually goes to the wikipedia page for "dog," not even the zodiac do, just the mammal. So I don't think it's supported by anough evidence to consider factual. ConcreteSunshine (talk) 19:15, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Relationship with John Why is there no reference to John in Terezi's infobox? :It's still relatively new, I guess, is one reason, and John's side of the crush came up first. There was really no reason to post this in two different places (this was the right place, to be clear), and I can add it right now. Things happen, oversights occur. Please sign your posts. ' 06:08, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Timeline Manipulation Hi gang! Terezi manipulates timelines on multiple occasions, usually with a coin flip. I've had a look at the current time pages (doomed timeline, linear timeline and time shenanigans) but none of them mention Terezi as an instigator in time stuff, which I find unusual because of her involvement in the examples I can think of (dooming John, coin flip Dave, Vriska stab, Retcon) which are all pretty significant. The current time pages are a bit ... disorderly? But I was wondering if this would be better on time shenanigans (probably the most appropriate) seeing as John's two Epilogue time shenanigans are built on the same principles Terezi introduced--that is the choice dichotomy making two timelines and the Epilogue Retcon--or if it would be better suited to a subheading on Terezi's page. Laurasauras (talk) 07:01, February 1, 2020 (UTC)